galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
ChronoMatrix
The ChronoMatrix (a common misslabelling, being a greco-latin derivative of the term Coron'O Maeteris''A composite term built from three words: Coronima, an imperceptible force that bends the and shapes the laws of space time; Osquiematte, which is best summed up as an "Almighty Boon"; and Maeteris, a synonym of the more commonly used "Maeterel", both of which translate to "Dominion".) is a collection of several anomalous paleotechnological devices of disputed origin, most commonly attributed to the Si'Gean and Ran'Corian empires, presumably due to the latter's access to similar technology. Design Aesthetically, a standard chronomech appears to be identical to those one will find bound in flesh to a Ran'Cor. In its centre is a semi-transparent red, circular gem that averages 30cm in diameter and is of unspecified composition (generally cited as Orphean Blood Diamond, aka ''Orsicle Polycarbonite). It is an entirely flat, 3cm thick disc, despite in-depth observation revealing what appears to be a vast void containing celestial objects of numerous types. Various tests have proven this bizzare feature to be far more than a mere visual aspect (See Internal Workings below). The gem is surrounded by a black-tinted metal ring shaped as an oroborosAn ancient symbol depicting a serpentine organism (generally a dragon or snake) consuming its own tail, representing the cycle of life. that differs from traditional models of the symbol in so far as each individual chronomech has a different number of serpents of differing types consuming each-other. The number ranges from one to thirteen intricately carved serpents that present another anomalous feature: the serpents crafted on the thirteen prime chronomatrix appear to be animate, shifting position and pose fluidly when a certain feature of the matrix is used, despite analysis confirming that the carvings are entirely solid pieces of metal, lacking any mechanical components that would otherwise explain this movement. Additionally, the BiSystematic Regulator has a smaller average number of serpents depicted in the oroboros ring (the BsR has between one and three, with the rare case of seven serpents developing) compared to their unorthodox counterparts. Internal Workings BiSystematic Regulator As mentioned on their article, a Ran'Cor is born with a non-organic component similar to a chronomech -referred to in official reports as the BiSystematic Moderator-, that is identical in physical aspects but dwarfed in terms of capabilities, attached to the body on either the chest, shoulders, head or back that registers as an additional organic component when compared to the rest of the body in scans. Its precise function is often disputed by medical officials of various cultures, though the given explanation given by native biologist and officials on the matter is that the anomalous feature serves as a regulator for bodily functions. How exactly it works is poorly explained and reports tend to contradict each other. It has been noted, however, that subjects born without this natural structure tend to suffer for it. Examples of such are a large number of violent criminals and poorly adjusted individuals such as the mentally ill and disabled. It should also be noted that these individuals tend to have radically diminished lifespans. Artificial units are available in these cases and as replacements, though their origin is a closely guarded secret, under several hundred declarations made between the present and the end of the Seventh and Final Rancoro-Sigaen War, several of which were redacted and are overseen by the Phallanxx. Prime Matrix There are a total of thirteen known non-standard matrix that are substantially more complex, each possessing a unique set of anomalous properties and capabilities. Case in point, all thirteen have proven to be entirely indestructible when tested against all known forms of damage, save for damage caused by anything pertaining to one of the other chronomatrix, much in the same way ultra dense carbonic materials such as diamond can only be affected by others of similar or greater density. Any damage sustained is quickly repaired by the animate serpentine addornings by way of a liquid form of the metal or gem that, while harvestable for various purposes, is of greatly inferior quality. As stated, each chronomech has its own unique set of capabilities and properties that set them apart. For example, the device that for the longest time has addorned the breastplate of the Phallanxx Prime Avatar has been shown to be capable of manipulating the laws of probability and causality, differing in so far as the commands of its host must be extremely precise, void of ambiguity and hubris much like a Monkey's Paw. The Phallanxx itself is well versed in treading carefully when exercising its abilities, but will only give vague warnings when granting a boon, leading to a number of situations in which such ambiguities have in turn lead to great misfortunes for those who fail to watch their step. Another example is the Faera Trisegmentus The adjectival term 'segmentus' refers to the number of serpents depicted on the oroboros of ring of the matrix. In this case there are three, while the Phallanxx Prime Avatar's matrix has seven. matrix, named for the Caembrel Ravenon god of the Sun, Faeravassidurumina. Until 1489.AD, the matrix's whereabouts were unknown, having previously belonged to a Matrion Supreme by name of Kin an Tsurau as a part of his private collection. It was discovered later by Ikondoroo Pericles during the Xitavian Revolution, and activated years later. This matrix differs from its fellows in a variety of ways, most notably the negative consequences that can be brought about by "missuse" (see Chronomech on the Ikondoroo Pericles article for more details). The way the matrix works is a closely guarded secret, all data regarding them having been expunged, in the case that any relevant information was found at all. Though in the case of the Faera matrix, atomic-scale technology such as droids have been proposed by researchers as the likely means by which this specific matrix works. Curiously, all 175 research personel involved with the matrix, with the exception of a Rithon North University professor -who can only be named as Zalis for legal reasons-, revoked their findings shortly before departing on journeys that, at present, they have yet to return from. Disputed Origins References Category:Technology Category:Collaborative articles